Hunters at Waverly Place
by KiddSuperior
Summary: AU Mark Russo Finds out that he and his siblings are half hunter, the Winchesters are hunting something that leads them to Waverly Place. Dean/OMC Sam/Justin


**Title: **Hunters at Waverly Place

**Author: **KiddSuperior

**Summary:** A hideous beast attacks Tribeca Prep, and the Russo's find out that they are half hunter, what till the Winchesters get a hold of the Russo Kids.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the characters or Wizard of Waverly Place only Mark Russo and the Groksler are mine.

**Spoilers**: um nothing from Supernatural but the beginning has a bit of "Don't Rain on Justin's Parade"

**Pairing: ** Sam/Justin and Dean/Mark

**Warnings:** Underage

**Author's Note:** wanted to revamp this story a little hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Wizards Meet Hunters or a night with Mark Russo

Mark Russo, the oldest sibling in the Russo family. He's the more popular, athletic, and charming one. Much like Alex, he gets into a lot of trouble for pulling pranks on his younger siblings and miss using magic. He also like to study and get A's and B's, much to Justin's dismay.

Mark has shoulder length black hair and dark green eyes. He's 5'11 and has a gymnast body, being that he's a cheerleader. He's also on the school paper and writes for Teen Wiz Weekly, and next year he'll go to NYU for journalism.

His day starts like any other; he wakes up writes his morning blog and e-mails last nights homework to his computer in the news room at school. He heads for the shower before Alex and Justin even wake up. Heads downstairs for coffee and a bagel, and is out the door before any of his siblings are done getting ready.

After a long day at school, dealing with dead lines, A.P. English, and the misfired spell Alex cast on the football team due to her interrogation on who was writing 'no smoking salmon' on all the no smoking signs. Mark was tired, and hopes that Justin wouldn't mind covering his shift at the sub station, other wise he'll have to manipulate his younger bother into doing it.

"Hey Justin, do you think you could cover my shift I need to work on an article and I have practice right after my shift." Mark did his best not to start laughing when he saw what was just above the younger Russo's head. A rain cloud was literally just above him. "Having a bad day Justin?"

"This isn't funny, I tried to help Baxter Knight and Mother Nature came and did this to me." Justin said waving his arms about, Mark just looked at the rain cloud. "Well don't just stare do something!"

"Sorry Justin, I don't mess with Mother Nature, she's kind of scary bitch." Mark stares at the cloud again, trying really hard not to laugh. "Alex will know what to do go ask her." Justin starts to walk away when Mark calls back to him "Hey, Where's Max?"

"I don't know." Was all he heard Justin say as he walked around the corner.

Mark walked in to the sub shop and saw his mom was waiting tables, "Hey Mom."

"Hey mijo, where's Alex?"

"Don't know, think she's still at school, Justin is looking for her though" he chuckles to himself thinking about the little rain cloud over his head. "Hey mom, do you know where Max is?"

"Uh yeah I think he's upstairs." She said as she walks to a table to take an order.

Mark heads up stairs "Hey Maxi pad, where are you?" he yelled as he entered the living room "Max?"

"God Mark, do you always have to call me that." Mark could hear Max but he couldn't see him and as if Max could read his mind he says "I'm under the couch."

"Do you think you could cover my shift tonight?" Mark said as he bent down to look under the couch at the youngest Russo, not even fazed by the fact that Max is under the couch.

"Um yeah, I guess but I'm suppose to tail Officer Bryan today, didn't you ask Justin?" Max clearly didn't see the state Justin was in just a bit ago.

"I was going to but he's got a rain cloud over his head." Mark wasn't surprised that Max didn't show any shock what so ever and just nodded. "Do I wanna know why you're under the couch?"

"Knowing you, probably not, but don't worry not only will I be able to cover your shift, I'm going to do it in a really awesome looking bunny suit."

"You're right, I really don't wanna know, alright well I have work to do I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Mark makes his way upstairs to his room where.

Once inside the comfort of his room he locks the door turns his radio on and begins to write. It starts slow at first but picks up pretty steady he talks about the turn out of the Career Fair, the impressive job his sister is doing helping out Mr. Laritate in catching the school vandals. After the article for the school paper was done he began to write for Teen Wiz Weekly, about how Justin Russo pissed off Mother Nature, and how we all need to do are parts in saving the earth before there's nothing left to save.

Once that was done he started to get ready for cheer practice. On his way there he noticed it was starting to get dark in fear of being late he used a transportation spell. Arriving just outside the gym he walks in to find the whole team on the floor unconscious. He looked around there was no sign of the assailant, instead of jumping to conclusions he calmly called his brother.

When Justin finally showed up he brought Alex, the three Russo kids looked around a little lost.

"Well, who do you think did this" Justin asked Mark, both boys looked at Alex.

"Hey, don't look at me, I just recently turned good. So I couldn't have done this, besides there's nothing funny about this. They look kinda…..dead." Alex pointed out the one thing Mark didn't wanna admit to himself, they did look dead and he wasn't sure if there was anything he could do about that.

"Don't be stupid Alex, there isn't any blood and they're still breathing," Justin walked over to one of the lifeless cheerleaders "though just barely. If anything it seems like a mortal thing we should call the police.

Just as he said that something rushed past the three older Russo kids something big that they didn't see it moved so fast that Mark wasn't even sure it was a person.

"Oh My God! What was that Mark?" Alex asked as she jumped behind her older brothers. "Whatever it was it looked really big and really scary."

Mark did his best not to look scared because he could tell that both Alex and Justin were. "Alright let's call the police, and well ask dad if he knows anything about this."

Just as they were about to leave the creature showed it self, it was a weird looking thing, and Mark almost thought it was human. The thing had long claws and red eyes, it mouth was widened and sharp fangs could be seen as it drooled looking at the Russo's like some kind of snack.

Without really thinking about it Mark whipped out his wand and transported Alex and Justin home. He then set up a barrier around the thing to keep it from going anywhere, he did his best at a sleep spell but the monster didn't even yawn. He was just about to try another spell when two guys just bust into the gym.

They tried to shot the thing but with Mark's barrier up all that happened was a spray of bullets on the gym wall. The other one called out a spell and it was almost instantaneous, the monster was gone. With the victim of Mark's spell gone the barrier dissipated.

"Who the hell are you guys, and what the hell was that?" Mark looked at the two unsure what was going on or if he should even trust them, clearly they're Wizards too. That spell was really strong he wasn't even sure he could pull off a spell that advanced.

"It was… a Groksler Beast." The taller one said. "Look kid you're really lucking that thing didn't get to you and your friends it would have ripped you apart. In fact I'm kind of surprised that you aren't passed out like your friends."

"I showed up and they were like that, you still didn't answer my question." Mark said not letting up.

"I'm Dean and this is my younger brother Sam." The shorter one said. Mark could tell that they didn't really wanna answer his questions so he made sure to be as nonchalant as possible to show he isn't unused to weird goings on.

"That was an intense spell you used and without a wand how….." Just as he was about to finish his sentence his three siblings materialized.

"Mark you're ok." Alex said wrapping her arms around her brother. Then she stopped as she noticed that they weren't alone with the two guys staring at her. "Oh hi guys we just came in through the trap door." She said casually "yeah that works." She then said more to her self then anyone else.

"It's ok they use magic too, and he can do it without a wand." Mark said to Alex. "This is my sister Alex and those are my younger brothers Max and Justin." He said pointing them out "Guys this is Sam and Dean."

"It's nice to meet all of you but if there was one Groksler there's going to be more they travel in packs and this one was just a scavenger." Sam looked around the gym at the unconscious teens on the floor. "We need to get them up."

Without a second thought Alex grabs her wand "Wakey wakey eggs and bacy." Everyone just looks at her. "What it maybe a simple spell but it works."

Just then all the teens on the floor began to wake up. Most of them looked lost and confused to why they where on the floor to start with. Mandy the head cheerleader looked from The Russo's to the two strangers.

"Mark is there a reason all these people are here and why are we all sleeping?" She asked as she looks around at the bullet holes riddling the walls.

"Um yeah, there was a strange wasp nest just outside the gym; they have this very odd pheromone that puts people to sleep. I noticed when I got here and called these guys to come kill them. And you know Justin he loves anything science-y, Alex and Max just wanted to see you guys sleeping." Mark said in one breath.

"Wow that was pretty impressive." Alex whispered to Justin who just nodded.

An hour later Sam and Dean were sitting at the Russo home, eating the sandwiches that Theresa and Jerry brought up to them.

"Thanks Mrs. and Mr. Russo these are the best thing we've had to eat in a few days." Sam says as he stuffs his face.

"That's terrible, you boys need to be eating a lot better then that if you are out there hunting. I remember once when I was your age, you know before the kids I use to track done all kinds of fun things. I think I might have some old weapons down in the storage shed." And with that Theresa was running down the steeps.

"Wait, Moms a Hunter? Wait, what is a Hunter?" Justin asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh, yes your mother is a hunter, and a hunter is well them." Jerry said pointing to the two boys on the couch.

"Uh, yeah we hunt monsters like the ones you guys saw tonight we also hunt lots of other things to Ghouls, shape-shifters, evil ghosts, vampires, demons, anything evil we'll kill it." Dean said looking at Mark in his cheer uniform. "Although this is the first time we've come across wizards, Wizard Cheerleaders." Dean said as he raised one eyebrow.

"Well, have you ever got a black eye from a cheerleader?" Mark said to Dean with a threat that most would be scared of.

"Yeah" Sam half chuckled in response.

"Well boys, here it is." Theresa brought up a small chest inside was holy water, pistols and a few daggers with etching on it that was in Latin. "If there's anything here you boys want go head and take it."

"We couldn't do that Mrs. Russo, what if one of your kids wanted to be hunters." Sam said then as if he had told a fart joke to a bunch of kindergartens most of the Russo began to laugh sans for Justin and Mark.

"Not to offend my own children, but Alex is way to lazy, Max to clumsy and Justin wouldn't last more then a month before he was home playing dungeons & gargoyles." Then Theresa looked at Mark. "Mark would make a fine hunter if that was what he chose to do but my mijito is far too ambitious to become a hunter."

"Hey, I'm not to lazy….." Alex started laughing again. "Man, I couldn't even say that with a straight face."

"Well we could use some help finding the nest." Dean said, "If the Cheerleader isn't to busy maybe he could help us out."

"I wanna help too, I can do just as well as he can and I would not be back in a month." Justin said before Mark had a chance to say anything about the cheerleader comment Dean made.

"Um, yeah any help would be great we usually don't come to big cities so, sometimes it's harder to move around." Sam said

Mark is still staring at Dean with his ice cold stare that Dean is actually starting to get uncomfortable. Then Mark gets up to go to his room he changes into some comfy jeans and t-shirt and some sneakers.

"Did my comment bother you?" Dean said from the doorway.

"That would imply that I value your opinion, and I don't, you have something against male cheerleaders that's your problem not mine." Mark said his back still facing Dean as he readjusts his wand to his back strap under his shirt. His wand is a smooth oak painted black and red, with the hair of an ancient siren and the tale father of a mystic raven in it.

Dean took note of where Mark keep his wand, incase he really pissed off the kid he could see when he needs to duck and cover. "So you're saying you don't have any issues with me?"

"Why would I, you saved my life and that of my team but you seem bent on pointing out that I'm a cheerleader, not that it isn't obvious. So I'm thinking you have an issue with male cheerleaders, gay guys, or…..you've just always wanted to fuck a cheerleader." Mark said as he brushed past Dean.

Dean flinched at the sudden vulgarity the wholesome looking teen suddenly took on. "What if I said you're right and I did want to fuck a cheerleader. Don't you think I would want it to be, I don't know, a girl?" Dean said as he followed Mark.

"I imagine that your on the road so much that at one point you just said 'fuck it, it's not like I have a family, anyone I need to take care of if I wanna have some hot dick I'm going to do it' I figure you use fake names different looks for different towns. You're tough enough that no homophobe would dare try to mess with you if you pick the wrong guy." Mark said as they walked into the lair were Justin and Sam were already waiting. "And in the end you get what you want from whomever you want and leave and no one is the wiser."

"Wow Dean, he totally called it." Sam said looking rather impressed by Mark assessment of Dean.

"Yeah some wizards are born with innate abilities, Alex and Mark range from natural enchantment and manipulation. Max is able to confuse people but so far it only seems to work when he's really scared." Justin said "Mark can also read people pretty well, that's why he's a good reporter."

"What about you Justin? What are your Special Wizard Skills?" Sam asked as they both looked through a 'Monster Madness' book.

"Oh well, I'm really good with technology, understanding it, using it, changing it. I'm working on building a robot that will also be infused with magic so it can cast spells too." Justin began to talk to Sam about his inventions, which bored both Mark and Dean.

"Nerd alert! Man I never thought someone so hot could be such a nerd." Alex said as she walked into the lair. "So, where is this big bad nest you guys are looking for?"

"Actually, it looks like the nest might be on Lexington Ave. but its already dark we wouldn't be able to stop them till the morning." Justin stated when he heard Alex's question.

"Yeah these sons of bitches are like a thousand times stronger at night." Dean said noticing the unconvinced look on Mark and Alex's faces he added "even with your magic and all the weapons we have there is no way we can take on more then 3 of these at a time, not at night anyway."

"Yeah guys we really need to think this through before we go out there and just fling around magic I mean we aren't hunters and the magic community isn't really going to like the three of us going out there just taking thing into are own hands when there a actual hunters here to take care of that sort of thing." Justin stated

"Oh come on Justin isn't there some thing we can do about that I mean we are after all half Hunter." Alex started to put her pout on with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

Dean thought that if she had been doing that to him he would probable give here whatever she wanted, 'which is how she must get everything she wants' Dean thought to himself.

"Uh yeah there is and it's going to take till tomorrow morning to go through anyways so we still have to wait." Justin said hoping that would bring an end to this nonsense tonight. "I'm going to go get some food, Sam you wanna join me I can show you the blueprints to my robot."

"Yeah Justin, that would be really great." Sam followed Justin out of the lair and into the dinning area.

"Nerd Alert!" Mark and Alex said at the same time.

"So what is it that you kids do around here for fun?" Dean asked hoping it wasn't something like play board games.

Alex and Mark looked at each other, "Mess with Justin." They said in unison again.

Dean laughs at the prospect of pulling a prank on Sam and Justin but knows better then to start another prank war with Sam. "That sounds like fun but I mean its Friday night what do you guys usually do?"

"Well I'm only 16 and I'm going to an all girls slumber party tonight, and if I showed up with an old dude I think my rep would go down in flames, sorry Mark he's all yours." And with that Alex was out the door.

Mark looked at Dean, "Fine, I and a few friends are going to a bar, and you can come as long as you don't hit on any of my friends and gross them out." Mark said as he walked back upstairs.

"So there's a chance I still might get with a cheerleader?" Dean said as he followed Mark up to his room.

"Yeah only if she's shit faced drunk, and even then she might say no." Mark said as he closed his door on Dean. Just as Dean was going to walk away the door opened and Mark is wear obvious night club clothes. Tight Black Leather pants, and a slightly see through shirt that has white dots on it that makes him think of the night sky which he notices that it looks like its moving and the little dippers on it. "The shirts charmed to look like the night sky, only the stars of course."

"Is it a gay club?" was all Dean could think to ask.

"It's mixed, mostly bisexual. Most people show up with there boyfriends and girlfriends and leave with someone else's." Dean noticed Mark looked a little sad by his last statement. "It can suck sometimes when you're looking for more then a one night thing."

"Well, what time are we leaving?" Dean asked thinking maybe he should buy night club clothes.

"Um, now let me just ask Justin if he's sure he doesn't wanna go anymore." Mark and Dean walked back down to the sub-station only to find Sam and Dean making out. "Guess they aren't going to wanna come with us."

"Should I stop them, I mean I don't want my brother to get hit with a statutory case." Dean said looking at his 24 year old brother making out with a 17 year old boy.

"Nah it wouldn't happen, in the Wizard world 16 is the legal age of consent, plus I have it on good authority that my mom wants one of us to bag one of you guys she thinks it will make us wanna be hunters even more, plus there's the whole chance of her getting a hunter grandchild." Mark said as they walked past the two making out and out the door.

"How do you know all that I haven't left your side since I've been here and how would she get a grandchild out of those two?" Dean asked as they walked down the New York streets.

"Same way I was able to read you, I got all of that out of the way she interacted with you guys, and always remember that magic works wonders." Mark said as they got to the subway. They began to talk about all sorts of things magic, hunting, going out, cheerleading and what a great work out it is. When finally they got to there destination, "Ok here we are, promise you wont humiliate me I have a reputation."

Dean was slightly mortified at the fact that this kid thought he could do something that would humiliate him. "Look I just want a cold drink, ok."

Mark gave Dean a wary look and made his way to the front. He said something to the bouncer and waved Dean over. "This is him, just make sure the guys inside know to give him whatever he wants ok Chuck." The bouncer just nodded and let the two in to the club.

Dean noted that the outside did not do this club any justices, he felt underdressed and to old to be here. All the club goers looked to be about 16 to 20, the club it self look like a typical club bars on two sides an open dance floor and booths all around. Mark motioned for Dean to keep up, he followed the young wizard up a flight of stairs and in to what must be the VIP area.

"Look kid, this seems like a lot of fun but I get the feeling I'm in a little over my head." Dean said still looking around at all the beautiful teens on the first floor.

"If you say so, but I think you may want to look around." The second floor was nothing like the first, it was a dimly light bar with three pool tables, a few dart boards and a jukebox. "so if you want you can hang out here, this is the 21 and up area downstairs it 18 and up. And the third floor is the VIP area, that's where I'm going. If you want you can come with me or I can stay here with you, if you want?" Mark emphasized the last part making Dean this that is not what he wants.

"Really cause I would love to meet your friends?"

"No" and with that Mark walked upstairs leaving Dean to walk to the bar alone.

"What can I get you?"

"Just a beer" Dean went to pull out money but the bartender said that all his drinks were on the house. Dean had to remember to thank the kid when he saw him later. He walked over to the dart board and played a little as he sipped his beer. A young girl must be about 18 or 19 walked up to him.

"Would you wanna play a round of numbers with me?" Dean must have had a questioning look on his face cause the girl continued "it's just my friends are upstairs, they started fighting again and it usually ends with them making out but one of them got really drunk and I'm kinda bored now." When Dean didn't answer she gave him a puppy dog look, nothing like Alex's but still effective, her blue eyes making Dean lose his resolve. "Please…" she added.

"Sure, why the hell not." They played for a good hour just talking about random mostly fake things neither wanting to really get to know the other. When all at once, some random drunk guy comes tripping down the stairs of the VIP area. The girl Dean had been playing with tensed up. "You know that guy?"

"Yeah that's my friends boyfriend," she walked over to him "Zeke why are you down here?" The guy attempted to speak but nothing he said made any sense. "Ok Zeke stay here and I'll go talk to Mark."

"Wait, Mark? He has a boyfriend, wait he's drunk?" Dean was dying to see the kid drunk.

"You know Mark?" She asked him questioning.

"Yeah, you mind if I come with you?" she shrugged and made her way to the top floor. Again Dean was shocked by what he saw, this floor was nothing like the first two it was a really classy piano bar. He felt really out of place, until he spotted Mark, who was yelling at a girl. Dean recognized her from earlier that night, she was the head Cheerleader Mandy.

"If you want him that bad, then go after him you skank." Dean heard Mark say "You know what, I know what I can do, and it will make everything so much easier on everyone." Mark started to reach for something on his back.

Dean reacted fast, "Whoa there cowboy, why don't we take it down a notch." Dean made mark lower his arm. "ok, why don't you tell me what's going on here?"

Mandy looked at Dean "Ew, what's the janitor doing here?"

"What janitor, first of all I'm in pest control, secondly I'm Mark's…"

"He use to work with my mom and it's none of your business you skanky ass whore!" Mark turned around and started to walk away Dean walked up to him when he stopped at the stairs. "I don't think I can look at him Dean."

"Jesus kid what the hell is going on?" with that Mark turned and Dean could see that Mark had started crying "Come on, well wait in the bathroom." Dean put his arm around Marks shoulders and guided him to the bathroom as he could feel the young mans body start to shudder. Once in the bathroom Dean checked to see if anyone else was in there, when he was sure they were alone he asked again, "So what's going on?"

"I don't wanna talk about it here," Mark pulled out his wand and transported them to his room. It happened kinda fast, Dean felt like he was spinning really fast, when he stopped he was in Marks room. "It's stupid."

"If it's got you this upset it isn't stupid," Dean watched as Mark took off his shirt, he tossed it at Dean. "Come on I'm a great listener." Mark walked up to Dean and pulled of the tan jacket he was wearing. Dean knew it was wrong but he let the kid do what he wanted anyways, after all he was 18. Mark left Deans shirt on and placed the jacket on the computer chair. Dean decided to take the initiative and took off his boots and socks. Mark did the same, but when Dean went for his belt Mark finally spoke.

"We aren't having sex." Mark said as he laid on his bed.

"I knew that," Dean tried to play it off "but you don't expect me to sleep in my jeans do you?"

"Then maybe you should get a change of cloths before you start getting undressed." Mark said still kinda slurring his words.

"Can't you just…" Dean made a waving motion with one of his hands mimicking what he's seen the Russo kids do. Mark still had his wand strap on, he reached behind him and without a word he flicked his wrist. Dean's bag appeared at the foot of the bed in front of him. "sweet."

"Don't expect me to do that again it's really hard doing magic when you're drunk and upset." Mark slurred as he watched Dean pull of his shirt and change into a band-t, one Mark knew but couldn't place in his drunken state 'maybe it was one he'd seen in Justin's room.' He thought to himself as Dean finished changing and climbed in to the full size bed next to Mark. At that moment Mark realized that he still had his leather pants on. He got up and when he almost stumbled backwards he decided that magic may be the only way to accomplish his goal. He pulled his wand from his back once more and attempted to change into is pajama bottoms, the spell backfired and he ended up in long johns.

Dean couldn't help it he started to chuckle, "Do you need some help there big guy?" He said playfully, Mark turned to Dean with big brown puppy dog eyes and Dean knew immediately where Alex learned the trick from. "Where are your PJ's at?" Mark pointed to the corner of the room where he kept them. When Dean opened the top drawer he saw a pair of red and black PJ shorts. When he picked them up he noticed a journal Dean pulled it out as well.

"You won't be able to read it." Mark slurred. Dean placed it in front of Mark before sitting down in front of it. He pulled of Marks wand strap first and placed it on the nightstand, then pulled of the long johns, Dean had to stifle another chuckle at the cute but small Batman undies Mark was wearing. "Cute aren't they?" Mark asked, Dean just smiled in response still trying not to laugh. "I got them at a comic book store a few blocks away, Zeke loves Batman." and with that the tears where back.

"Hey it's going to be ok, I'm sure Zeke didn't mean it" Dean had put the pieces together at the club, Mark must have caught Zeke making out with Mandy. "I'm sure he only cares about you, alcohol dose things, you know." Dean said as he helped Mark into he shorts.

"Then why would he continue to sleep with that stupid bitch? And he doesn't always do it when he's drunk, last week I caught them in the locker rooms." Mark started to cry harder, "It's not fair, he said he didn't mind waiting. Why would he turn around and sleep with her, and not just once. If he wants to date her why even ask me out to begin with." Mark reached under his pillow and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, he reached over and grabbed one of the disposable cups that sat there, he pored him self some and handed Dean the bottle.

Dean watched as he slammed back the drink, this kid was impressive. When Mark looked at Dean he realized that was his queue, he took a huge swig from the less then full bottle. Mark gave him a satisfied look and poured himself some more, this continued for a good half hour, when Dean noticed that the kid wasn't getting drunker but he was.

"Maybe you should stop." Mark said noticing the same thing, "I maybe drunk but I have a good threshold for the stuff."

"Nah, I'm good I can keep going." Dean said taking another bigger swig still no talking just silent drinking for another 40 minutes, the bottle was almost empty and it was only 12 "wanna call it a night?" Dean finally slurred

Mark just nodded, Dean put the bottle under the bed and climbed over mark to the other side of him. The two sat there for a few minutes when the silence was broken by moaning sounds coming from the other side of the wall. Both men started to laugh.

"Well I guess are brothers hit it off." Dean said and with that he fell asleep to the sounds of his brother going at it with Justin.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I added some more to this Chapter, I was going to keep going but I think I like it just like the and I know what your thinking but if any of you remember Zeke was actualy one of the older kids Justin made friends with in he advanced math class, you know the ep where alex tried to sneak into a pg-13 movie…. Well anyways tell me what you think of the new chapter the next one will be up soon and its all about Justin and Sam.


End file.
